OPINI
by coalacolacola
Summary: Jeritan dan tangisan masih terdengar. Gadis itu memilih meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan menganggap semua hanya mimpi buruk yang akan terlupakan saat dirinya terbangun nanti. Malam itu terasa begitu panjang dan kelam
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I don't get any profit from this story.**

 **OPINI**

 _ **-one-**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, menurutmu seorang istri itu harus bisa memasak?"

Tanya Sakura di suatu restoran saat mereka tengah makan siang bersama.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi sejenak sebelum kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Menurutku tidak harus, tapi akan lebih baik jika dia bisa memasak." Tanggapnya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil, menyimpan tanggapan Sasuke di otaknya sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

"Aku tidak akan menuntut istriku untuk bisa memasak karena ada banyak cara untuk bisa mendapatkan makanan, seorang wanita berperan lebih besar dari pada itu. Hanya saja, kurasa akan lebih baik jika dia punya kemampuan itu karena pertama, itu bisa menyenangkan suami baik jasmani ataupun rohaninya. Makanan tidak hanya mengenyangkan, tapi juga menyenangkan hati."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan panjang Sasuke.

"Kau terdengar seperti Chouji.." Katanya menyebut Chouji, teman sekantornya yang seorang pecinta makanan.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, dia cukup kenal siapa itu Chouji karena Sakura sering menceritakan kelakuan Chouji yang baginya lucu, tapi bagi Sasuke tidak.

"Jadi, lanjutkan.." pintanya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Alasan kedua karena kurasa itu akan mempermudahkannya, kau tahu seorang istri memiliki mertua dan kelak dia akan memiliki anak juga. Bisa memasak akan mempermudahkannya. Terlebih ibuku sangat suka memasak. Aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi akan lebih baik jika dia mau belajar atau sudah bisa memasak."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan pernikahan kita yang tinggal dua minggu lagi."

Sasuke menatap kesal Sakura. "Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun."

"Well, malam sebelum pernikahan aku mungkin tidak akan bisa tidur." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau harus tidur, karena malamnya setelah pernikahan kau tidak akan bisa tidur Nyonya Uchiha." Katanya sambil menatap lekat mata calon istrinya, membuat rona merah perlahan menyebar di pipi gadis berhelaian merah jambu itu.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Halo, apa kabar?**

 **Jadi, ini sebenernya opini disiang bolong. Adakah diantara kalian yang menggap wanita "harus" bisa masak? Kalo iya/tidak, kenapa?  
**

 **Maaf untuk cerita lain yg blm saya selesaikan. Sebenarnya udah ditulis, tapi kebanyakan cuma sampai setengah.**

 **Btw, kalian pernah nggak sakit anemia, tapi gak sembuh-sembuh. Masak darah gue tuh gak pernah normal, selalu rendah mulu. Pusing beb, lemes..**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya. Mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya di kolom review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I don't get any profit from this story.**

 **Bacalah AN untuk cerita ini. Karena AN akan memuat alasan gue untuk bikin tiap 'opini'. Gak juga sih, tapi intinya AN penting khusus buat cerita ini.**

 **...**

 **OPINI**

 _ **-two-**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, lihat." Kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya.

Disana menampilkan percakapan dari grub WhatsApp SMP-nya.

Sasuke mengernyit membaca percakapan itu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Kenapa mereka mengirim hal semacam ini?" Tanyanya bingung dan tak suka.

Disana terpampang jelas foto tidak sopan dari seorang perempuan.

"Perempuan itu teman SMP ku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengirim hal semacam ini. Akhirnya banyak teman SMP laki-lakiku yang mengomentarinya dengan tidak senonoh." Jelas Sakura dengan sebal.

Pasalnya, setelah foto itu muncul, percakapan di grub itu menjadi tidak sopan dan terkesan melecehkan wanita dengan mengirim godaan-godaan.

"Keluar saja dari grub itu, aku tidak suka." Oke, Sasuke telah menyuarakan pendapatnya, maka kemungkinan besar Sakura harus menurutinya karena Sasuke pasti akan memaksa.

"Inginku begitu, tapi aku merasa tidak enak."

Sasuke langsung mendelik tak suka. Tangannya meraih kembali ponsel Sakura dan mengeluarkan sendiri nomor istrinya itu dari sana.

"Sasu..." Sakura merengek. Namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura memilih untuk membiarkannya saja. Dia memang ingin keluar dari grub itu sejak lama, hanya saja tidak memiliki keberanian dan kini Sasuke telah mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Apa kau pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut bingung. "Maksudmu dilecehkan?" Tanyanya memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Untungnya, aku belum pernah." Helaan nafas lega dari Sasuke langsung keluar begitu mendengar jawabannya.

"Mungkin, ini karena penampilanku yang sangat tertutup." Tambahnya sambil menebak-nebak.

"Tapi dulu temanku di kantor pernah mengalaminya." Katanya kemudian.

"Dia menjadi korban?"

Sakura mengangguk mantab.

"Ya, dan kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanyanya, mencoba membuat nada misterius agar Sasuke penasaran.

"General menegerku sendiri." Kata Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"GM memaksa temanku dengan rayuan bahwa dia akan menaikan jabatannya. Meski begitu temanku menolak. Dulu, aku dan Ino pernah memergokinya menyerang temanku di toilet, lalu dia menyangkal dengan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya candaan saja. Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan meraba paha bisa dikategorikan candaan?"

Sakura menceritakannya dengan menggebu-gebu dan penuh nada kesal. Sasuke menyimaknya dalam diam.

"Untunglah si GM cabul itu sudah resign.." Gadis itu menghela nafas lega.

"Sexual harrasment." Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata, membuat Sakura menoleh menatapnya.

"Menurutku ada beberapa faktor penyebabnya seperti, pakaian yang terlalu terbuka bahkan kadang tertutup pun tetap mendapat ancaman, lingkungan yang mendukung seperti tempat-tempat sepi, dan karena keinginan si pelaku sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan mengelusnya, membuat perempuan merah muda itu menatapnya.

"Sakura, kau tahu aku tidak bisa selalu berada di dekatmu. Jika kau mengalami hal semacam itu, lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirimu, akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak pergi kemanapun sendirian, bahkan saat ke toilet dan jangan pernah memakai pakaian terbuka."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Sakura. "Aku bukan gadis kecil lagi, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau selalu menjadi gadis kecilku."

"Kalau begitu kau seorang pedofil, karena sudah berani berbuat hal mesum dengan gadis kecil ini." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap jahil Sasuke.

"Well, gadis kecil ini sudah menjadi istriku. Kami sudah sah dimata hukum dan agama." Balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sekarang tidurlah gadis kecil atau kau ingin aku kembali berbuat mesum?"

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Sakura langsung mengubur dirinya dalam selimut, sementara Sasuke tertawa pelan.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Halo, apa kabar?**

 **Ini sebuah keresahan hati di tengah malam. Apa ada diantara kalian yang pernah mengalami hal semacam itu?**

 **Well, dunia emang bukan tempat yang aman dan nyaman. Selalu jaga diri ya teman-teman. Kalian semua itu berharga.**

 **Alasan kenapa gue kasih rate M karena isinya bakal random dengan opini gue ataupun keresahan gue yg kadang hal itu blm pantes buat remaja. Semisal gue pengen bahas soal BDSM, nah itu gak mungkin rate T kan.**

 **Btw, gue mau tanya nih, kemungkinan penderita kanker stadium akhir buat sehat itu apa mustahil banget? Sorry ya gue tanya kesehatan mulu hehehe.. Siapa tahu kalian punya kenalan yg berhasil sembuh dari kanker.  
**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca. Semoga tulisan gue bermanfaat buat kalian.**

 **Sorry, kalo masih banyak salah. Mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapan ya.**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I don't get any profit from this story.**

 **Bacalah AN untuk cerita ini. Karena AN akan memuat alasan gue untuk bikin tiap 'opini'. Gak juga sih, tapi intinya AN penting khusus buat cerita ini.**

 **...**

 **OPINI**

 _ **-three-**_

* * *

"Ibu memintaku menikah denganmu."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya. Haruno Sakura, sejak pukul enam pagi gadis itu sudah datang dan merecoki apartemennya. Padahal ini hari Minggu, kesempatan besar bagi Sasuke untuk tidur seharian, tapi gagal karena gadis berhelaian merah muda itu datang ke sarangnya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya bingung.

"Katanya kau itu tampan, mapan, dan sopan. Tiga hal yang menurut ibuku adalah kriteria suami idaman."

Sasuke tertawa. "Jadi, kau setuju kalau aku ini tampan, mapan, dan sopan."

Sakura berdecak. "Sudah kubilang itu menurut ibuku. Aku punya kriteria sendiri."

"Oh, aku tahu. Tipemu pasti berisik seperti Naruto."

Sakura mendelik, merasa tak terima karena senior favoritnya dikatakan berisik. "Dia tidak berisik, tapi ceria!"

Sasuke mendengus. " Ya, rambutnya yang kuning itu memang simbol dari keceriaan. Norak sekali."

Tidak mau kalah Sakura pun membalas. "Apa-apaan sih kau ini. Lihat sendiri rambutmu yang mencuat itu. Jelek sekali seperti pantat ayam!"

"Setidaknya rambutku tidak mencolok dan norak seperti rambut Naruto!"

Sakura berdecak sebal. "Ck! Sudahlah Sasuke. Lihat, kau memang benar-benar bukan tipeku!"

"Kau juga bukan tipeku!"

Hening. Dua orang itu memilih untuk saling diam. Sasuke meneruskan sarapannya. Sementara Sakura menonton berita pagi tanpa minat.

"Memangnya orang yang biasa-biasa saja itu tidak pantas untuk dinikahi?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh. "Jika aku mencintai pemuda biasa saja, ingin menikah, punya anak dan hidup dengannya. Apa tidak boleh. Aku tidak terlalu mementingkan materi. Cukup dengan hidup bahagia dan penuh cinta saja."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau terlalu naif Sakura. Memangnya hidup bahagia dan penuh cinta itu tidak membutuhkan uang? Kau bilang tidak mementingkan materi? Itu hanya omong kosong. Biar kuberi contoh, kau bisa bahagia jika tidak kedinginan di musim dingin, tapi karena suamimu tidak punya uang, rumahmu tidak memiliki penghangat dan kau tidak punya cukup banyak selimut untuk anak-anakmu. Nah, apa kau masih bisa berkata bahwa materi itu tidak penting?" Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis.

"Ibumu sayang padamu, makanya dia ingin kau menikah dengan orang yang tampan, mapan, dan sopan agar hidupmu bisa terjamin." Katanya menambahkan.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Jadi menurutmu orang-orang yang tidak tampan, mapan, dan sopan itu tidak layak untuk dipilih?"

"Well, tiap orang punya standar dan selera masing-masing Sakura. Apapun pilihamu, terserah padamu. Hanya saja kuharap kau tidak buta karena cinta dan rela menderita. Gunakan juga otakmu jangan hanya hatimu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk acuh tak acuh. "Well, terimakasih atas pidato singkatnya Tuan Uchiha."

"Sama-sama Nyonya Uchiha."

Balasan itu membuat Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa memanggilku begitu?"

"Bukankah kau calon istriku, ibumu sendiri yang menyuruh kita menikah."

Sakura makin mendelik. "Aku kan tidak mau!"

Sasuke menyeringai samar "Tapi aku mau." Dengan cepat pria itu mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan merona merah.

End.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Gue gemes kalo ada org yg rela disakitin karena cinta-cintaan apalagi sampek rela mati, OMG.**

 **Disini gue bukannya mau bilang bahwa cowok yg gak tampan, mapan, dan sopan itu gak pantas ya. Pendapat gue kurang lebih sama kayak Sasuke. Bagi gue, tiap org itu harusnya sadar buat memperbaiki kualitas diri, itu bukti bahwa dia peduli sama dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Masak sih loe mau nikah sama org yg malas-malasan, gak peduli gak ada uang buat beli makan. Kalo menurut kalian gimana?**

 **Jadi, cerita ini emang bakal memuat opini gue ya, gue harap kalian juga ikut beropini lewat kolom review. Gue gak masalah kalo kta beda pendapat, tetep gue hargain kok. Kalian bebas berpendapat asalkan sopan.**

 **oiya, gue juga bales review kalian lewat pm bukan disini, karena enak, bisa lebih panjang dan leluasa.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca, semoga cerita gue bisa bermanfaat dan menghibur kalian.**

 **Sorry kalo masih banyak kesalahan. Gue mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya.**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I don't get any profit from this story.**

 **Bacalah AN untuk cerita ini. Karena AN akan memuat alasan gue untuk bikin tiap 'opini'. Gak juga sih, tapi intinya AN penting khusus buat cerita ini.**

 **OPINI**

 _ **-four-**_

* * *

Sakura Haruno, 18 tahun, sedang berusaha keras agar bisa lolos seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi negeri jurusan kedokteran.

Gadis itu tengah asik mengerjakan latihan soal matematika diiringi lagu favoritnya ketika ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

 **"Ingin masuk perguruan tinggi negeri atau swasta ternama? Kami bisa mewujudkan cita-cita anda. Jurusan apapun dan dimana pun dapat anda tembus dengan mudah. Kami adalah agen-agen yang telah dipercaya bertahun-tahun membantu setiap murid meraih impian mereka. Anda tertarik? Hubungi segera nomor ini. Mari bersama meraih impian!"**

Sakura ternganga.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu meneror rumahnya berkali-kali lalu memohon-mohon padanya sambil menangis hanya untuk meminta diajari matematika, namun kini dia malah melihat gadis itu bermain ponsel.

"Ck!" Berdecak kecil, Sasuke langsung merampas ponsel gadis itu, membuat Sakura terkaget dan mengatupkan mulutnya yang masih menganga.

"Jika kau tak niat untuk belajar, aku akan pulang."

Tersadar atas kesalahannya, Sakura langsung menggeleng keras memohon pada Sasuke agar tidak pulang.

"Sasuke jangan pulang, kumohon, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

"Kalau begitu matikan ponselmu!"

Sakura mengangguk mantab, menuruti perintah Sasuke dan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Namun dia kembali teringat dengan pesan yang didapatnya tadi.

"Sebelum kumatikan, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Gadis itu menunjukan pesan yang diterimanya. Sasuke membacanya dengan seksama lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, jadi kau tertarik dengan hal semacam ini.."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula tidak ada jaminan bahwa orang ini bisa dipercaya, bisa saja ini hanya sms penipuan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sasuke mematikan ponsel Sakura lalu melemparnya ke atas kasur.

"Tapi Sasuke, memangnya hal seperti ini memang ada?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ini sudah biasa terjadi."

"Lalu, apakah ada orang yang bisa masuk dimanapun dan jurusan apapun dengan cara seperti ini?"

Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Sakura, kalaupun ada memangnya kau mau apa? Ingin mencobanya juga? Jikapun kau berhasil dengan cara seperti itu, tidak akan ada orang yang bangga padamu."

Sakura terdiam, tentu saja dirinya tidak ingin berhasil dengan cara seperti itu.

"Dengarkan aku, ujian dilakukan untuk melihat apakah kau benar-benar pantas dan mampu. Bayangkan saja, jika ada orang yang sangat ingin menjadi atlet lari, tapi tidak mampu lari karena memiliki asma lalu dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menjadi atlet dengan memakai cara kotor seperti itu. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak. "Karena dia memaksa untuk menjadi atlet, mungkin asmanya akan kambuh dan dia bisa saja mati."

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali. Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri dan orang lain. Orang tua, sahabat, dan gurumu, mereka semua hanya akan kecewa padamu. Pihak yang menawarkan jalan pintas membuat orang yang seharusnya tidak layak menjadi layak. Seperti ikan yang harusnya basi, tapi diberi formalin agar terlihat baik. "

Sakura menunduk, membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya jika dirinya menjadi seperti itu.

"Tapi Sasuke, bagaimana denganku, aku sangat ingin menjadi dokter, hanya karena aku gagal ujian haruskah aku mundur?"

"Ujian belum dimulai, kenapa kau sudah pesimis?" Pemuda itu mengacak pelan surai merah muda Sakura, membuat Sakura merengut kesal.

"Aku tidak mengatakan padamu untuk menyerah hanya karena kau gagal ujian Sakura. Jika kau memang sangat ingin mewujudkan impianmu yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah terus berusaha sampai hal itu terwujud. Kau ingat dulu Naruto harus lima kali ujian sampai akhirnya dia diterima di jurusan arsitektur. Tidak ada jalan yang mudah, semua orang harus berusaha."

Sakura merengut, dalam diam dia membayangkan jika dirinya harus mencoba ujian berkali-kali agar bisa diterima di fakultas kedokteran. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat gadis itu lelah.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku masih juga gagal setelah ujian ke sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas, bahkan ke seratus?"

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. "Itu berati kau bodoh! Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya, kerjakan saja soalmu!"

Sakura melotot jengkel, tidak terima dirinya dikatai bodoh. Gadis itu langsung menyambar buku matematikanya lalu mulai mengerjakan. Suasana menjadi hening ketika gadis itu mulai fokus pada soalnya. Namun, lima menit kemudian keheningan itu terpecah.

"Ehm, Sasuke, nilai dari cos 60 derajat itu berapa ya?"

Sasuke menganga tidak percaya. "Kau bilang mau masuk jurusan kedokteran, tapi cos 60 saja kau tidak tahu? Lupakan saja impianmu Sakura.. lupakan!"

Sakura tertawa kencang. "Kenapa kau sentimen sekali Sasuke, aku kan hanya bercanda."

 **Cup.**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi pemuda itu.

"Sudah jangan marah-marah, aku minta maaf, Oke!"

Pelan-pelan rona merah menjalar. Sasuke berusaha menutupinya dengan sebuah buku besar, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa melihatnya.

End.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Halo, apa kabar? Akhirnya bisa gue publish!  
**

 **Well, hal ini beneran terjadi ke temen gue loh! Suer deh! Kalian pernah dapet sms kayak gini gak? Kok gue gak pernah ya. Seringnya tuh, sms mama minta pulsa atau undian berhadiah hahaha..**

 **Saran gue sih, jangan percaya guys. Kita kan gak tahu itu bener atau enggak. Kalaupun emang beneran sih, apakah loe mau menggunakan jalan seperti itu?**

 **Gue minta maaf karena lama gak update. Nenek gue baru aja meninggal dan gue juga lagi ngadepin ujian-ujian. Buat pejuang ujian semangat ya!  
**

* * *

 **Ijinkan gue membalas review ch 3 disini, buat para pembaca yg gak login yaaa  
**

 **-Kyla**

 **"Hai Kyla! Makasih udah mau baca ceritaku. Rasulullah emang suka kesederhanaan. Gue juga suka, percayalah, gue tuh suka ngirit dan sederhana hehehe. Tapi, menurut gue mau hidup sesederhana apapun pasti akan tetep butuh materi. Karena materi itu emang penting, tapi materi bukan segala-galanya. Seperti nyawa seseorang lebih penting dari materi kan. Itu salah satu poin yg mau gue tekanin di ch 3 kmrin. Gue seneng loe mau berpendapat. Makasih ya."**

 **-NNNN**

 **"Hai NNNN, makasih udah mau baca dan beropini juga. gue setuju sih sama loe. kita emang harus punya banyak plan dan nggak hanya menggunakan perasaan dalam mengambil keputusan. "**

 **-sasusaku zt**

 **"Hai sasusaku zt! Makasih udah mau baca, btw loe kok masih inget cerita gue yang itu ya. gue jadi terharu.. udah gue tulis sih, tp masih setengah mateng. sabar ya. maaf lama gak update si comeback."**

 **-nerd94**

 **"Hai Nerd94! Aku juga mau berterimakasih ke kamu karena udah mau baca ehehehe..semoga cerita ini bermanfaat ya!"**

 **-guest**

 **"Hai guest! Entah kenapa kalo ada guest yang ngereview gue selalu dag dig dug hehe.. makasih udah mau baca dan infonya soal kanker. Soal sarann loe buat ngebahas AIDS tunggu ya..insyaAllah kelar!"**

 **-tre**

 **"Hai Tre! makasih udah mau baca cerita aku. semoga ini bisa bermafaat buat kamu dan yang lainnya ya..ehehe**

 **Makasih banget buat semua reviewnya! maaf buat review lain yang mungkin belum terjawab.**

* * *

 **Makasih udah mau baca, semoga cerita gue bisa bermanfaat dan menghibur kalian.**

 **Maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan, mohon kritik, saran dan tanggapannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I don't get any profit from this story.**

 **Bacalah AN untuk cerita ini. Karena AN akan memuat alasan gue untuk bikin tiap 'opini'. Gak juga sih, tapi intinya AN penting khusus buat cerita ini.**

 **OPINI**

 _ **-**_ _ **five**_ _ **-**_

"Kau sedang nonton porno?"

Sontak kalimat itu membuat Sakura melotot. Sementara di belakangnya Uchiha Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Ini namanya olahraga loncat indah, pikiranmu kotor sekali ya." Gadis itu mendengus jengkel.

"Pakaiannya terlalu terbuka." Sasuke mengernyit melihat pria yang hanya memakai celana dalam meloncat dengan meliuk-liuk lalu masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Memang begitu pakaiannya Sasuke!"

"Bukannya pakaian renang ada yang lebih tertutup? Kenapa mereka malah memilih yang seperti itu?"

"Pada dasarnya olahraga ini dilakukan untuk menampilkan gerakan akrobatik, kekuatan otot, dan kelenturan tubuh. Mungkin itu sebabnya."

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Sakura fokus melihat pertandingan itu dengan sesekali ber-wow ria ketika melihat gerakan yang mengagumkan. Sementara Sasuke mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya harus berpakaian seperti itu. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu bergidik ngeri.

Sampai sebuah pesan di live chat mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Oh, shit!" Sontak pemuda itu mengumpat membuat Sakura mendelik padanya.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada ibumu."

"Kuyakin reaksimu akan sama denganku setelah membacanya." Kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk kolom live chat.

Mata Sakura beralih memandang kolom itu dan spontan dia juga mengumpat.

"Benar kan.." pemuda itu mendengus.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini? Tidak sopan sekali."

Sakura mulai membaca pesan itu satu-persatu dan perasaan marah semakin menguasainya.

"Tenanglah.." Sasuke mencoba membuatnya tenang, pemuda itu mengelus pelan pundak Sakura, namun amarah gadis itu tidak juga padam. Sakura mulai menulis pesan pada live chat untuk mengomentarinya, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa geleng kepala. Namun orang tersebut malah menjadi-jadi dan tidak mengindahkan pesan Sakura. Merasa semakin marah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menutup laptopnya.

"Tidak bermoral." Komentarnya.

"Seharusnya tidak perlu kau tanggapi."

Sakura mendengus. "Lalu, aku harus berdiam diri dan membiarkannya melecehkan para atlet itu? Orang itu memakai username yang tidak sopan dan bukannya memberi dukungan, tapi dia malah melihat para atlet itu seakan mereka model majalah porno." Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, di live chat tersebut ada seseorang dengan username serta foto profil yang menggunakan alat kelamin pria dan parahnya dia bahkan mengomentari bentuk tubuh para atlet yang bertanding dengan bahasa-bahasa yang tidak pantas.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sakura berbalik menatap lekat Sasuke. "Kenapa orang-orang makin berani membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini? Ini sangat tidak sopan. Bukankah ini juga termasuk pelecehan?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Mungkin karena kini mereka bisa menyembunyikan jati diri mereka dengan mudah, maka mereka berkomentar sesukanya. Internet dan sosial media membuat semuanya tampak mudah, tapi dilain sisi ada hal-hal negatif juga. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi Sakura."

"Ya aku tahu, hanya saja, kenapa seseorang terus-menerus melakukan tindakan jahat seperti itu? Apa untungnya bagi mereka? Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Untuk mencari kepuasan mungkin?" Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu kembali berbicara.

"Ada banyak kasus yang terjadi di media sosial. Pelecehan, bully, hoax, penipuan, dan lainnya. Menurutku tak ada keuntungan berupa materi yang mereka dapatkan, entahlah aku sendiri juga masih bingung kenapa orang-orang mau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Hah..." Keduanya menghela nafas.

"Aku jadi tidak berselera mau menontonnya lagi. Padahal ini salah satu cabang olahraga yang kutunggu." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa fokusnya mulai teralih dan berfikir bahwa itu porno?" Kata Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menyambar guling dan memukul kepala pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Dasar Uchiha mesum! Kau sama saja dengan mereka!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa sambil terus menghindari pukulan Sakura.

End.

.

 **AN**

 **Halo apa kabar?**

 **Mohon maaf AN kali ini akan sangat panjang dan penting. Kumohon dibaca hehehe..**

 **Kenapa gue nulis cerita ini? Karena hal ini benar" gue alamin. Gue lagi nonton pertandingan ajang olahraga yg ada di negara kita lewat streaming dan iseng ngelihat live chat, karena itu baru pertama kali gue pake media itu, eh ada udang di balik batu... Mungkin kalian juga nonton?**

 **Bedanya gue gak ikut ngomentarin kayak Sakura, tapi gue langsung stop nonton dan pindah nonton pertandingan lain. Karena udah ada org yg mencoba bilang ke 'dia' buat ganti username dan gak komentar kek gitu, tapi gak ditanggepin. Gue males nanggepin orang kek gitu. Percuma.**

 **Dan gue sama kayak Sasuke dan Sakura yang gak ngerti dengan alasan orang-orang itu melakukannya. Apa untungnya coba? Mungkin ada yg bisa jelasin ke gue?**

 **Media sosial makin parah. Gue ngeri, sumpah. Gue lihat postingan pakpres tentang pelari kita yg menang, gue lihat kolom komentar dan isinya bener" gak sopan. Beberapa berniat ngasih saran, tapi make kata" yg gak sopan. Maaf ya teman" , kita emang dibebaskan untuk beraspirasi, tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan. Apa susahnya sih make kata" yang baik? Gue bingung, asli.**

 **Ujaran kebencian dan bully makin merajalela, kenapa kita gak hidup rukun aja sih? Enak mana berantem sama rukun? Kalo memang gak suka atau ada masalah dengan orang" tertentu, selesaikan dengan bijak. Miris banget. Media sosial harusnya bisa kita gunakan untuk saling berkomunikasi, menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik. Tapi kenapa malah begini? Mungkin ada dari kalian yang bisa menjelaskan ke gue. Yuk diskusi bareng.**

 **Sebenernya masih banyak keresahan hati gue, tapi masa AN nya banyak, ceritanya cuma sedikit. Maaf ya... Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti.**

 **Maaf lama gak update. Diriku sibuk jadi maba, cieee... dan kemarin baru aja ada perang dunia ke tiga di rumah gue yang bikin nangis semaleman. Huhuhu..**

 **Maaf juga belum bisa balas review kalian. Laptop gue rusak. Ini pake hape dan agak sulit.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca, semoga cerita ini menghibur kalian dan bisa memberi manfaat.**

 **Maaf kalo masih banyak yang salah. Gue mohon tanggapan, kritik, dan saran dari kalian dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan tentunya. Hehehe..**

 **Semoga masih bisa ketemu di cerita lainnya...bye..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I don't get any profit from this story.**

 **Bacalah AN untuk cerita ini. Karena AN akan memuat alasan gue untuk bikin tiap 'opini'. Gak juga sih, tapi intinya AN penting khusus buat cerita ini.**

 **OPINI**

 _-_ _ **six**_ -

.

.

"Hoam.."

Suara kuapan pelan terdengar di sebuah kamar. Uchiha Sakura, wanita bersurai merah muda itu baru saja membuka matanya. Melirik sinar matahari yang menembus lewat celah-celah jendela yang masih tertutup korden. Pagi telah tiba. Seperti rutinitas hariannya, wanita itu harus segera bersiap untuk kerja, namun saat hendak bangkit dari kasurnya sebuah lengan kokoh kembali menariknya ke kasur.

"Sasu.." rengeknya pelan.

Dia hampir lupa jika suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Ini sudah pagi sayang, kita harus bekerja." Sahut sakura lembut.

"Bukannya kita sudah mengambil cuti seminggu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat sampai kemudian senyum lebar terbit di bibirnya.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan keajaiban ini!"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh lalu menarik istrinya kedalam pelukannya. "Aku ingin tidur lagi." Sakura mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

Hari libur memang sebuah keajaiban bagi keduanya. Mengingat pekerjaan sakura sebagai dokter bedah yang hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di rumah sakit, sementara Sasuke sebagai direktur di perusahaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan sakura, terlebih dia juga sering keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis.

Dua jam kemudian Sakura terbangun lagi. Menatap sinar mentari yang semakin terik menembus korden jendela. Wanita itu beringsut menjauh dari suaminya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka korden.

Sinar mentari yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dan dengan enggan membuka kedua matanya. Sakura berjalan mendekat, mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya. "Bangun pemalas." Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan lalu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Sudah berhari-hari dia begadang karena masalah kantor, yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah tidur.

Sakura bersenandung pelan di dalam kamar mandi, cuti yang didapatkannya membuatnya menyusun serentetan kegiatan yang ingin dilakukannya. Senyum merekah di wajah wanita itu, sampai kemudian hilang ketika dia lagi-lagi harus melihat darah haid saat melepas celana dalamnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan datang disertai suara tangis pelan. "Hei, ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya pelan sambil membelai surai merah muda istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, kurasa bulan ini kita gagal lagi.." Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya ketika mengucapkan hal ini. Sudah tiga tahun lebih mereka menikah dan sudah selama itulah mereka mencoba menghadirkan malaikat kecil di rumah mereka, namun hingga kini Tuhan masih belum memberikannya.

Sasuke memeluk istrinya lebih erat. Belaian penuh sayang dia berikan. Hatinya selalu sakit saat Sakura menangis seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa mencobanya lagi." Katanya lembut penuh pengertian.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sering memeriksakan diri mereka ke dokter, mencari-cari penyebab sulitnya mereka mendapatkan anak. Namun dokter mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan keduanya. Hanya meminta pasangan suami istri ini untuk lebih menjaga pola makan dan kesehatan serta tidak berhenti untuk mencoba. Meski begitu ini sudah tiga tahun lebih, dan Sakura selalu merasa bersalah tiap kali melihat bahwa dirinya gagal setiap bulannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang.."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, menatap dalam pada istrinya. "Sakura ini bukan salahmu. Dokter sudah mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan kita berdua."

"Tapi, mungkin saja ini karena aku yang terlalu lelah di rumah sakit."

"Sstt, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Sasuke menyeka air mata istrinya lalu mengecup keningnya lama.

"Apa kau tidak sedih? Apa kau tidak kecewa padaku? Kau pasti sangat menginginkan uchiha kecil di dalam perutku."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. "Apa aku sedih? Ya, aku memang sedih, tapi aku sedih bukan karena kita berdua gagal lagi, aku sedih karena harus melihatmu menangis." Pria itu mendekat dan mengecup kedua mata istrinya.

"Aku tidak kecewa padamu Sakura, bagaimana aku bisa kecewa sementara kau selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik padaku. Kau selalu membawakanku bekal meski harus bangun jam enam pagi padahal kau baru tidur jam dua malam. Kau memijatku, meski dirimu sendiri lelah, kau menjagaku saat sakit meski pasienmu sendiri ada begitu banyak. Dan masih banyak hal lagi sayang. Bagaimana mungkin aku kecewa padamu setelah semua yang kau lakukan untukku."

Tangis sakura makin pecah mendengar hal itu. Sasuke membawa kembali Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku memang menginginkan seorang anak, tapi tidak semua keinginan bisa kita dapatkan. Lagi pula, alasanku menikah denganmu karena aku mencintaimu sayang, bukan karena aku ingin memiliki anak darimu."

Terenyuh, itu yang sakura rasakan. Rasanya memiliki Sasuke sebagai suami adalah keajaiban terbesarnya.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Halo, apa kabar?**

 **Lama tidak berjumpa ya. Maaf banyak kegiatan dan gue jg lagi uas. Mohon doanya semoga diberi kelancaran dan kemudahan ya..**

 **Jadi kenapa gue bikin cerita ini? Awalnya gak kepikiran mau dibikin Kya begini sih, terus ditengah jalan ganti arah..**

 **Tiba-tiba terlintas aja dipikiran gue, gimana kalau entar gue mengalami hal ky gitu? apa respon pasangan gue? Apa dia mau tetep support gue dan berjuang sama gue? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

 **Gue tentu aja pengen punya anak kelak. Tapi bagi gue, punya anak itu ya ada banyak caranya. Bisa dari melahirkan sendiri, bayi tabung atau mungkin adopsi, dll. Karena gak semua pasangan bisa beruntung memiliki anak kandung kan.**

 **Tapi masalahnya, lingkungan kadang memandang negatif pada pasangan yang gak bisa punya anak dengan mudah. Dan biasanya perempuan adalah sasaran pelampiasan mereka, padahal belum tentu itu salah mereka. Ada banyak faktor. Bisa cek di google atau tanya dokter.**

 **Jadi, melalui cerita ini, gue cuma berharap agar orang" gak lagi menghakimi pasangan" itu. Kasihan, mereka pasti udah sedih banget, cukup doakan aja, beri dukungan dan bantuan.**

 **Dan gue jg berharap agar pasangan yang mengalami hal ini bisa tetep saling support, gak saling menyalahkan atau menghakimi. Karena seperti yang Sasuke bilang di atas, "gak semua hal yang kita inginkan bisa didapatkan"**

 **Udah ya, segini aja. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di cerita selanjutnya.**

 **Makasih yang udah baca sampai tuntas, semoga cerita ini bermanfaat buat kalian.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada salah, mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya.**

 **Oiya, maaf belum bisa balas review kalian.**

 **Byebye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't get any profit from this story**

 **.**

 **OPINI**

 _ **-seven-**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Ino terkena AIDS."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan. "Ya, masuk akal." Ujarnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura merasa tidak suka dengan tanggapan Sasuke karena Ino yang dikenalnya rasanya tidak akan mungkin terkena penyakit seperti itu.

"Ino itu bukan perempuan yang suka sex bebas atau mengkonsumsi narkoba. Dia gadis baik-baik, aku masih tidak percaya jika dia benar-benar seorang odha sekarang."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Sedalam apa kau kenal dengan Ino, Sakura?"

"Kami sudah bekerja bersama sejak setahun lalu dan dia sangat baik padaku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengingat bagaimana Ino yang sabar mengajarinya saat dia masih menjadi pegawai baru.

"Ya, baiklah, anggap saja temanmu ini memang wanita baik-baik, tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihnya? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ino tidak pernah menceritakan hubungan pribadinya."

"Lihat, kau tidak mengenalnya dengan dekat bukan." Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Sakura mendengus.

"Sai, teman Naruto adalah kekasih Ino dan Naruto bilang, pria itu suka sekali sex bebas sejak mereka masih kuliah."

Berita itu membuat Sakura kaget. Jiwa perempuannya merasa kasihan dengan Ino karena harus mendapatkan seorang pasangan seperti Sai.

"Kurasa mungkin virus itu berasal dari Sai dan Ino yang tidak mengetahuinya mau saja diajak utuk berhubungan intim." Jelas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika mereka memiliki hubungan?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman saat pesta tahun baru."

Sakura mendesah lemas, masih tidak percaya jika hal ini menimpa temannya.

"Tapi, kini itu tidak lagi penting." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Ino. Apa kini penderita AIDS bias sembuh?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi ada kabar jika mereka bisa sembuh."

"Kuharap Ino bisa sembuh. Sejak kabar itu beredar, dia memutuskan keluar dari perusahaan karena banyak karyawan yang membicarakannya." Sakura tersenyum sedih saat mengingat Ino yang menangis di toilet setelah beberapa karyawan secara terang-terangan mengatainya.

"Itu hal yang sudah biasa Sakura." Sasuke menyaut datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal. "Tapi itu sikap yang tidak pantas untuk ditujukan! Ino membutuhkan dukungan!" Balasnya kesal.

"AIDS bukanlah penyakit yang biasa, mengingat apa penyebab dari penyakit ini saja sudah dapat memberikan kesimpulan bahwa penderitanya memiliki pergaulan yang kurang bagus. Meski mungkin ada beberapa kasus yang memang membuat mereka menjadi korban, seperti pemerkosaan. Tapi orang-orang tidak akan bertanya apa yang menyebabkanmu menderita AIDS Sakura, mereka hanya tahu kau seorang odha."

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Ya, aku mengerti, tapi selain melihat dari hal itu, banyak orang yang menjauhi penderita AIDS karena mereka mengira hanya dengan berbicara saja penyakit itu bisa menular, padahal kan tidak."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa edukasi mengenai hal ini memang kurang. Masyarakat hanya tahu penyakit ini berbahaya dan penderitanya harus dihindari, tapi mereka tidak mengetahui sebab-sebabnya dengan jelas. Mereka hanya tidak tahu, kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya."

"Kupikir, sudah banyak organisasi atau komunitas tentang penyakit ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, memang banyak, mungkin masyarakat saja yang sudah terlalu ketakutan. Kita tidak bisa mengubah pendapat dan pandangan seseorang dengan mudah, Sakura. Terlebih ini penyakit yang berbahaya."

"Kau benar." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Temanmu itu seharusnya tidak mau begitu saja melakukan sex dengan Sai."

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tersentak. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan melotot ketakutan. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau..apa kau..sehat?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Ya, aku baik."

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak, maksudku, kau tidak terkena juga kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan perasaan was-was.

Begitu mengetahui maksudnya, pemuda itu langsung tertawa. "Oh, sayang hanya kau satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kucicipi dan aku tidak menginginkan yang lain."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura memerah. "Tetap saja, kita tidak boleh melakukan ini lagi. Aku takut. Lagi pula kita kan belum menikah, ini memang sudah salah dari awal."

Sasuke tersenyum minta maaf. "Ehm, sebenarnya aku sudah lama berencana untuk melamarmu, tapi aku selalu lupa membawa cincinya. Mungkin besok kau bisa ingatkan aku? Jadi kita bisa segera menikah. Bagaimana jika bulan depan?"

Sakura menganga tak percaya. "Sasuke-kun, kau ini bicara apa? Jangan bercanda mengenai pernikahan!"

Sasuke hanya terkikik geli lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku celananya dan memasangkannya di jari manis Sakura.

"Menikah denganku bulan depan, oke!"

Lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya menganga.

.

 _End_

.

.

* * *

 **Bales review**

To : Mbk gitazahra, jangan nyerah ya, pasti selalu ada jalan. Ada saudaraku yang lima tahun belum punya anak, tapi dengan usahanya dari mulai ke dokter dan segala amacam, akhirnya kini dia udah punya. Semangat! :)

To : mantika m, makasih ya udah dibaca semua ehehe.. semoga bermanfaat :)

* * *

 **AN**

 **.**

 **Halo, apa kabar?**

 **Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian?**

 **Atau mungkin kalian pernah ngalamin atau melihat hal seperti ini?**

 **Jadi cerita ini tuh req dari salah satu guest dari jaman dahulu kala, gue gak tahu ini sesuai ekspetasinya atau engga. Tapi ya inilah versi opini gue. Kalian bebas bisa setuju atau engga.**

 **Btw, gak nyangka opini udah sampek chapter 7. Menurut kalian cerita ini gimana sih? Kadang pas nulis ini tuh suka ngerasa aneh karena gue ngerasa kaya curhat gitu. Sorry yaaa.**

 **Makasih buat yang sudah baca. Semoga cerita ini menghibur dan bisa ngasih manfaat.**

 **Sorry kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapan dengan bahasa yang baik.**

 **See you**

 **23 Jan 2019**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I don't get any profit from this story.**

 **Bacalah AN untuk cerita ini. Karena AN akan memuat alasan gue untuk bikin tiap 'opini'. Gak juga sih, tapi intinya AN penting khusus buat cerita ini.**

 **OPINI**

 ** _-eight-_**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Hidup ini penuh dengan pilihan."

Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Kau harus memilih antara menjadi dokter atau arsitek. Kuliah di Suna atau Konoha. Lee atau Kiba."

Sakura mendengus mendengar kalimat terakhir.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menggoda padanya.

"Intinya, Tuhan memberi kita banyak pilihan dan apa yang kau pilih akan menimbulkan akibat. Baik buruknya akibat itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Kau bijak sekali hari ini? _Hinata's effect_?"

Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto yang merona.

"Hinata adalah salah satu pilihan terbaikku." Naruto tersenyum mengingat gadisnya.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat efeknya." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Sakura menyeruput lemon teanya dan Naruto menjilati es krimnya yang sudah setengah mencair.

"Apa kematian dan kehidupan juga termasuk pilihan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Ehm, kita ambil contoh orang yang melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Dia masih bisa hidup, tapi dia memilih mengakhirinya."

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Atau orang yang merokok. Mereka bisa memilih berhenti dan menjaga kesehatan, tapi mereka memilih untuk tetap merokok dan mengabaikan efeknya. Padahal kita tahu, kematian bisa saja menjadi akibatnya."

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Kau menyindirku."

Sakura terkekeh. "Kau sadar rupanya."

Naruto mendesah lelah. "Tidak mudah untuk lepas dari rokok."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, alasan yang sudah basi, pikirnya. "Kita bahas lain kali saja."

"Memutuskan suatu pilihan itu tidak mudah." Naruto berujar pelan.

"Kita bisa saja mengambil keputusan secara rasional, tapi mengabaikan kehendak hati juga terasa berat."

Sakura terdiam. Ini seperti kasusnya. Sisi rasionalnya memintanya untuk menyerah mengharapkan Sasuke, tapi hatinya tidak menginginkan itu.

Sakura mendesah lelah. "Hah..meski sudah berbicara denganmu, aku masih saja bingung."

Naruto menatapnya heran. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kau sudah membuatku membatalkan kencan dengan Hinata, kau tahu."

Sakura tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaanku pada sahabat Uchihamu itu Naruto?"

Sakura akhirnya menceritakan pokok masalahnya.

"Uchiha siapa? Kak Itachi? Paman Obito?"

Sakura mendelik karena Naruto masih juga berpura-pura bodoh dan malah menyebut kakak dan paman Sasuke.

"Ha ha, tidak lucu!" Gadis itu berkata sarkastik.

Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

"Sakura, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke. Tapi, dari apa yang kulihat, kau sama sekali tidak ada usaha untuk hal itu. Jadi apa yang kau harapkan? Kau pikir Sasuke akan langsung menyukaimu begitu saja saat tahu kau juga menyukainya?"

Sakura mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sasuke berbeda dengan Hinata."

"Oh, apa kau menganggap Hinata itu mudah dan Sasuke sulit? Kau anggap apa perjuangan cintaku selama ini?" Naruto berkata tak terima.

"Oke, akui saja bahwa kau itu penakut dan pengecut."

Sakura langsung melotot tak terima. "Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu!"

Sakura mendengus keras, berusaha memadamkan perasaannya yang tersinggung.

"Pilihanmu hanya dua, Sakura. Berjuang atau menyerah."

Sakura tahu apa yang Naruto katakan benar. Mencintai Uchiha Sasuke adalah pilihannya dan memendam perasaan itu juga pilihannya. Akibatnya, Sakura tersiksa, sakit hati tiap kali melihat pria itu dekat dengan gadis lain, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sakura memilih memendamnya karena dirinya takut. Takut akan penolakan dan membuatnya semakin jauh dengan Sasuke. Tapi hanya diam seperti ini juga tidak akan berefek apapun. Maka, ketika sorenya Sakura melihat pria itu selesai futsal dengan teman-teman satu jurusannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Hei, lelah?" Sapanya sambil memberikan sebotol air minum dingin.

Sasuke tampak terkejut, namun pemuda itu mengangguk dan menerima airnya. Sakura tersenyum, perjuangan cintanya akan dimulai. Jika ini berhasil, dia akan mentraktir Naruto.

.

.

 _End._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **for mantika m** , thank you so much for your support, gue udah kirimin banyak cinta ke rumah loe ehehehe

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Halo, apa kabar?**

 **Ada yang lagi diam-diam suka? Cieee**

 **Jadi, inti dari cerita ini adalah,**

 **1\. Apa pilihan loe, ya itu hasilnya, loe harus tanggung jawab. Kalau gak mau menyesal, ya harus dipilih dengan bener-bener. Pake pemikiran yang matang, jangan hanya nurut apa kata hati.**

 **2\. Kalau loe cuma diem aja, loe gak bakal dapet apa-apa. Karena semua itu butuh usaha. Bayi aja, kalau laper karena dia belum bisa ngomong, jadi dia harus nangis biar ibunya tahu. Itu udah bagian dari usaha.**

 **3\. Bahagia itu pilihan!**

 **Jadi, i don't know, awalnya ceritanya tadi gak gini, tapi jadinya gini. Seperti biasa, gue sering banget ngambil jalan lain secara tiba-tiba di tengah jalan. Hm.**

 **Tapi, gue puas sama cerita ini! Meski Sasuke cuma muncul seuprit di akhir, tapi ini gue sukaaaa.**

 **Sebenarnya, gue ragu harus masukin ini ke opini atau engga. Tapi karena bagi gue opini itu udah kaya "pengingat" jadi gue masukin ke sana, biar kalau gue khilaf, gue bisa baca dan inget deh.**

 **Udah ya. Makasih banget buat yang sudah mau baca sampai tuntas. I know, cerita ini mungkin** _ **less conflict**_ **, lempeng, dan ya gitu lah.. tapi gue harap cerita ini bisa bermanfaat, gak sekedar bisa menghibur kalian :)**

 **Sorry kalau masih banyak salah. Mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya.**

 _ **See you**_

 **29 Jan 2019**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

I don't get any profit from this story.

Bacalah AN untuk cerita ini. Karena AN akan memuat alasan gue untuk bikin tiap 'opini'. Gak juga sih, tapi intinya AN penting khusus buat cerita ini.

OPINI

- _nine_ -

.

"Aku ingin bercerai."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop, menatap istrinya bingung.

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Sekali lagi mengulangi ucapannya. "Aku ingin mengakhiri pernikahan kita, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam, pria itu menatap was-was pada istrinya.

"Sakura, ini tidak lucu."

"Aku memang tidak sedang melucu." Sakura membuka galeri pada teleponnya dan menunjukan sebuah foto.

Tubuh Sasuke tegang melihat foto itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga pria itu hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Sakura terdiam. Melihat reaksi dari suaminya yang bahkan tidak memberikan sangkalan membuatnya tersenyum sedih. Semua ini benar, suaminya benar-benar telah mengkhianatinya.

Di foto itu terlihat jelas sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di dalam kantornya sedang mencium sekretarisnya sendiri yang Sakura tahu bernama Shion. Sakura mendapatkan foto itu seminggu yang lalu saat hendak mengantarkan makan siang kepada suaminya. Wanita itu tersenyum pedih, berusaha mengendalikan air matanya.

"Sakura.."

Sasuke mendongak menatap istrinya, namun Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghapus air matanya yang tak bisa dia tahan lagi.

"Sakura kumohon.."

Pria itu hendak meraih tangan istrinya namun Sakura menghindar.

"Aku akan meminta pengacara Yamato untuk mengurus perceraian kita."

Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak. Hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya adalah pergi dari hidup wanita ini.

"Sakura kumohon..kumohon.. aku hanya.."

Pria itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bisa menyusun kalimat apapun dengan benar karena jelas, tindakannya kali ini salah dan dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Wanita itu meringkuk di sofa dan menangis pilu. Sasuke merasa hancur melihat istrinya seperti ini.

"Sakura jangan menangis.."

Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk wanita itu. Sakura menjauh, berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Lepaskan aku..kau yang membuatku menangis.."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa yang tidak kumiliki sampai kau harus pergi ke wanita lain?" Sakura bertanya pelan.

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura sempurna. Banyak orang bilang dirinya beruntung bisa menikahi wanita itu. Ini bukan karena kekurangan Sakura, ini karena dirinya.

Sasuke menunduk. Tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun karena penjelasannya hanya akan menambah luka di hati istrinya.

Awal kedekatannya dengan Shion karena wanita itu yang selalu menemaninya di kantor dan kunjungan-kunjungan kerjanya. Shion selalu mengerti dengan masalah pekerjaannya dan membantunya meringankan beban fikiran itu. Sasuke tahu dirinya salah. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak kenyamanan yang diberikan Shion saat pekerjaan benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Ceraikan saja aku."

Kalimat Sakura berhasil menyentakkan pikiran pria itu.

"Sakura, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kita masih bisa membicarakan hal ini. Setidaknya fikirkan Sarada." Kata Sasuke memohon.

Sakura menatap pria itu. Pria yang sudah lima tahun menjadi suaminya.

"Apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan? Semua sudah jelas. Kau berselingkuh dan yang kuinginkan hanya bercerai darimu. Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan Sarada sebelum mengambil keputusan ini? Aku memikirkannya ribuan kali dan aku sadar, bahwa akan lebih baik bagi Sarada untuk tidak tinggal dengan keluarga seperti ini, di mana ayahnya tidak lagi mencintai ibunya."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, aku mencintaimu, sayang.."

Sakura menggeleng, mengusap air matanya yang masih tidak bisa berhenti. "Kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi kau menyakitiku."

"Sakura kumohon, beri aku kesempatan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.." Sasuke memohon padanya dengan memelas.

"Dan apa jaminannya bahwa kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku hanya ingin bercerai darimu." Ulang Sakura sekali lagi, sebelum pergi menuju kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya di sana.

Wanita itu menangis pilu, tidak menyangka bahwa pernikahannya akan seperti ini. Janji-janji dan sumpah penuh cinta hanyalah sebuah kata-kata yang tak berarti lagi.

 _ **End**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rei :** Iya boleh, kalau mau diajarin sama Sasuke harus bayar sejuta tiap jamnya, ya :)

 **Mirarerurero :** Ya ampun, semoga hal kaya gitu gak terulang lagi ya. Saranku sih, mendingan kamu tegur aja si dia. Kasih tahu org di sekitarmu buat bantu negur. Hal kaya gitu tuh gak pantes buat dilakuin di tempat umum.

 **Mantika m :** Setuju, kalau bagi aku, asmara itu subjeknya 2 orang. Jadi yang kerja ya dua-duanya. Gak cuma cowok doang atau cewek doang. ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Hai, apa kabar?**

 **Aku mau tanya, kalau kalian di posisi seperti itu, mau memberikan kesempatan kedua atau engga? Dan kenapa?**

 **Banyak org di sekitarku yang mengalaminya dan memilih bertahan dengan alasan anak. Tapi bagiku, justru malah gak sehat kalau anak tinggal di lingkungan keluarga yang seperti itu. Ya kalau si pelaku benar-benar bertobat, kalau engga? Karena gak ada jaminannya dia bakal berhenti atau ngulangin lagi.**

 **Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca. Maaf kalau masih banyak salah. Mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya.**

 **Btw, karena saya dan laptop lagi sama" sakit. Jadi, updatenya agak lama, sorry.**

 **See you**

 **1 Feb 2019**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't get any profit from this story**

…

 **OPINI**

…

 _ **-ten-**_

* * *

Sakura terdiam. Jeritan dan tangisan masih terdengar. Gadis itu memilih meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan menganggap semua hanya mimpi buruk yang akan terlupakan saat dirinya terbangun nanti. Malam itu terasa begitu panjang dan kelam.

.

.

Sakura menatap sungai yang begitu deras dan dalam di bawah jembatan tempatnya berdiri. Jika dia melompat sekarang, dia akan terbebas. Tidak ada lagi jeritan dan tangisan yang akan didengarnya. Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi gadis itu bisa merasakan kebebasan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya mundur.

"Bohoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Air mata menggenang di wajahnya. Pelan, gadis itu menoleh untuk menatap pemuda yang menariknya.

"Ada banyak orang yang ingin hidup dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi? Mati dan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu!"

Gadis itu tertunduk dan menangis keras.

Itulah awal pertemuan mereka.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus marah kepada gadis dihadapannya. Ini sudah ke enam kalinya pemuda itu melihat Sakura mencoba mengakiri hidupnya. Kali ini Sakura hampir menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Biarkan aku mati!"

Sakura berteriak. Air matanya menggenang. Sasuke menatapnya pilu. Pemuda itu memeluk Sakura erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku ingin mati, Sasuke…aku sungguh tidak kuat lagi.."

Sejak pertemua pertama mereka, Sasuke tahu seberapa rapuhnya gadis itu. Seberapa banyak beban yang ditanggung punggung kecil itu. Seberapa banyak air mata yang telah keluar dari mata emerald indahnya.

Sasuke ingin membebaskan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan melupakan baying-bayang kelamnya, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Bukan dengan membiarkan gadis itu mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Sasuke tidak akan sanggup melihat gadis itu pergi.

"Sakura, kumohon..kumohon bertahanlah. Masih ada aku, aku akan selalu bersamamu.."

.

.

Hidup memang tidak mudah, semua orang tahu itu. Ada banyak tangis yang tersembunyi di balik tawa-tawa bahagia. Ada banyak duka yang bisa terjalin dari pasangan yang penuh cinta. Tuhan dengan segala kuasanya dan manusia dengan segala tindakan dan pikirannya.

Ada yang berkata, bahwa Tuhan tidak akan pernah memberikan cobaan yang melebihi kekuatan ciptaannya. Manusia hanya harus bertahan dan berusaha melewatinya, jika ingin merasakan akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

 _End_

* * *

 **Guest :** Hai, guest. gue tahu banget gimana rasanya, karena guepun ngalamin hal itu. Selingkuh juga hal yang sangat fatal bagi gue. Karena, bagi gue gak ada jaminan buat orang itu bakal bener-bener berhenti selingkuh. Sorry ya kalau ceritanya jd ngingetin kamu.

Gue selalu mikir, kenapa sih mereka ngelakuin hal-hal yang menyakitkan hati kaya gini? Gue udah melakukan segala cara tapi endingnya tetep sama. Selingkuh itu diulangin lagi dan lagi, gue dibohongin lagi dan lagi. Enough.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hai, apa kabar?**

 **Sorry ya ini pendek banget.**

 **Gue cuma mau bilang, jangan menyerah. Seberat apapun rasanya, jangan pernah menyerah. Jangan pernah berfikiran untuk mati. Itu tindakan yang gak akan menyelesaikan masalah, tapi tindakan untuk lari dari masalah dan bisa-bisa malah nambah masalah. If you need to talk, you can talk to me. Gue sendiri juga lagi berusaha menguatkan diri. Kita pasti bisa!**

 **Btw, gue bangga udah bisa sampek chapter 10. Kalian boleh request topik untuk next chapter, kalau mau. Gue harap apa yang gue tulis di 'opini' benar-benar bermanfaat.**

 **Thanks so much untuk semua readers, for your support, reviews, follow, fav, etc. sorry kalau masih banyak salah, mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapan. Sorry belum bisa update yang lain, gue lagi sangat sibuk dan capek bangetttt.**

 **See you**

 **22 Feb 2019**


End file.
